


Baby, Let Me Wash That Blood

by fadedlullabyes



Series: Murder Family [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Beta Stiles, Blood Play, Heats, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Murder, Murder Family, Omega Scott, Oral Knotting, Peter is the alpha, Riding, Scott is a human, Violence, Werewolves, bonded mates, no non-con, sex during a murder, stiles is a werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 16:46:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2588879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedlullabyes/pseuds/fadedlullabyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott knew that there was something off about the two men who had taken him home all those years ago. So it was no shock that he had found bloody clothes around the house. He would clean up his mates clothes or trash them and buy them new ones. He didn't care that they were murderers. They weren't bad people and he loved them but they all had their secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, Let Me Wash That Blood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest/gifts).



> I wanted a murder family AU and this happens. -_-
> 
> Also, I'm taking prompts on my tumblr. I'm still working on the first one I ever got. It's a long one full of angst. 
> 
> http://duncallski.tumblr.com/

It was another normal day in the McHalinksi household and Scott found himself cleaning up after his lovers. He didn’t mind, not really, since they were both absentminded. He had to worry more about Stiles’ messes than Peter’s because Peter at least made sure to put the dirty dishes in the sink. Scott sighed fondly as he found a shirt under the couch. He knew that sometimes Peter and Stiles went off on their own and he didn’t really mind all that much. They were a mated triad and there times that were needed for one on one. Scott enjoyed being their Omega just as he was sure that the wolves enjoyed being his Beta and Alpha. He hadn’t thought that werewolves would want a human like Scott but he’d been pleasantly surprised when they’d approached him about dating. Scott had refused to call it a goddamn courtship.

 

He smiled as he remembered the first time he’d met Stiles and Peter. He’d been at The Jungle looking for a hook up and had stopped dead when he’d seen the two werewolves dancing together. Scott had never wanted someone so much in his life before, well two someones. He had watched them most of the night like a God damn creeper and had refused to dance with anyone that night. He was pretty sure that he’d been leaking in his pants when Peter had first glanced his way with a wicked grin. Scott had blushed when Peter had glanced at him and Scott pulled the hood over his head and ducked away. It wasn’t lost on him that he had caught the attention of a wolf and was wearing a red hoodie. It had spurred the much hated nickname ‘Little Red.’ But secretly he loved it even though he would never admit it to Peter and Stiles verbally. They already knew Scott loved it since they could smell the lie on him.

 

The shirt was pulled out and Scott frowned at the blood that was dried on it. He knew about the extracurricular activities his lovers were up to. Scott wasn’t stupid and of course the clues that had been left around the house had helped a lot. Stiles and Peter weren’t as sneaky as they thought they were when they came home after a murder. There were times Scott had found huge messes in the most odd places but hadn’t said a word. He knew that Peter and Stiles were trying to protect him from their habit and most people would have turned their mates in but not Scott. He didn’t have Stockholm Syndrome and he knew the first night he’d went home with Peter and Stiles that they had planned to kill him. But they found something in him and had kept him.

 

It was stupid to think about but Scott found himself giddy over when they had first met. He had overlooked their murdering tendencies when he had found a pair of bloody pants. It wasn’t hard to connect the dots because Stiles and Peter spent their full moons with Scott, protecting their Omega from any threats. It was cute and Scott had just went along with it like anything else. He would do anything for his mates and that included keeping them ignorant of his knowledge. Scott was protecting them as much as they were protecting him.

 

Scott could save the shirt, it wasn’t caked in organs or brain matter like the other articles of clothing he’d found before. He had learned a trick for getting blood out and it came in handy more times than he could count. He was sure that his lovers appreciated it as well since he had saved several of their favorite shirts. Of course, if they had been smart, they wouldn’t wear their favorites when they were up to their shenanigans. Scott just took the shirt to the sink and started to work his magic. He needed to have this shirt cleaned before they came home and caught him. Scott should have been worried that they kept secrets from one another but he found it was best to leave it alone. Eventually secrets would be found out and Scott would deal with it when it happened but he knew that Peter and Stiles wouldn’t throw him away. They were mated and that lasted a lifetime. They were stuck with him.

 

Cleaning the shirt didn’t take long since Scott was used to cleaning them almost everyday. It was a miracle that Peter and Stiles hadn’t ruined more shirts with their escapades. He even went so far as to replace the ones that couldn’t be saved. If Peter had noticed he never said anything. Scott would just buy his v necks wholesale. Stiles’ superhero tees would be replaced without a second thought because Scott knew how much Stiles loved those shirts.

 

Of course Peter and Stiles had their own kink and loved keeping Scott in red. Sometimes it would be red underwear or even a blue shirt with a red streak on it. Peter especially adored keeping Scott in his v-neck tee when he recovering from his heats. It was comforting to Scott to be surrounded by Peter’s scent with Stiles plastered to his side the whole time. No matter what Peter and Stiles did together in their time away from Scott, Scott knew he was loved and that brought a smile to his face.

 

Scott wasn’t able to scent Peter when he came home but the arms snaking around his waist was a dead giveaway. Scott leaned back into Peter’s and let out a soft sigh. He was close to his heat and just allowed Peter to rub his scent behind his ear. It would be at least a week before he was in a full blown heat and until then Stiles and Peter would be attentive and that meant no murders. Scott sighed happily as Peter laced their fingers.

 

“You’re close, Little Red.” Peter purred into Scott’s ear. He pressed a soft kiss to Scott’s temple before pulling him away from the sink and bringing him to the couch.

 

“It’ll be at least a week.” Scott confirmed as he pushed himself into Peter’s side. It would be a lazy afternoon where Stiles would probably bring home take out because Scott couldn’t be bothered to make dinner. He was too pampered but he found himself that he didn’t mind. He enjoyed his life and the fact he was volunteering down at Deaton’s. He knew he was a kept man but Scott honestly didn’t give a fuck. Scott was allowed to come and go as he pleased.

 

“We’ll still be able to enjoy ourselves.” Peter chuckled as he nuzzled the crown of Scott’s curly head. His chest expanded as he breathed Scott’s scent in deeply. It was a comfort and he couldn’t help but curl into Peter more. It didn’t matter that Peter was a murderer. He loved Scott and that was all that mattered.

 

“Mmm, yes. Stiles is probably out buying supplies right now. You know how he gets when I’m in heat.” Scott chuckled as he brushed his nose against Peter’s neck. He loved laying with Peter like this. It was like they had all the time in the world and nothing could touch them. Scott wasn’t hiding the fact that he knew Peter and Stiles were out murdering people as a night time gig. It was like they were living a double life, professors by day, murderers by night. Scott had to fight back a snort at the thought.

 

“I think we still have those blankets from last time but he’ll buy more.” Peter agreed in amusement. Stiles had insisted on buying everything they needed for Scott’s heats. He liked the feeling of providing for his mate and always went overboard. Scott loved it and would smother Stiles in kisses to show how pleased he was.

 

“Don’t pretend you hate it.” Scott poked Peter’s chest. He was grinning widely up at Peter and wasn’t surprised when Peter dove in for a possessive kiss. It was long, languid and felt like coming home to Scott. He could breathe in Peter’s scent around him. He couldn’t smell Peter on the level the Alpha seemed to with Scott. It was something he wanted to share with his mates but Peter would never offer Scott the bite. He loved his mate being a human too much to give that up. Peter just loved being the big bad wolf.

 

Scott felt Peter’s hands drift down his back, fingers digging down into his back. Peter was always gentle with Scott, like he was made of glass. When he was in heat, Scott broke that about Peter. The man would fuck him like no tomorrow and Scott loved it. Strong hands grabbed at Scott’s ass, kneading it as Scott moaned into Peter’s mouth. He never tired of his Alpha and would always love being kissed like this. Scott ground down into his mate, swallowing the moan that left Peter’s mouth. He could feel slick starting to leak from his ass and Peter knew.

 

A warm hand slipped into Scott’s shorts and a finger started to trace around his hole. Scott could feel the heat to spread throughout his body. Peter and Stiles had that effect on Scott. They could have him needy and begging within seconds. He ground back on the finger, demanding that Peter pick the pace up because Scott didn’t want slow. He wanted fast and dirty. He wanted Stiles to walk in and lose his shit as Peter was fucking him and Peter knew it.

 

Scott was stretched in a hurry. They had enough sex on a regular basis so it didn’t take much to get him ready. Peter always made sure that Scott was able to take him too because there was no way that Peter would ever hurt Scott. Their clothes were shucked off quickly and easily and Scott loved the feel of Peter’s skin against his own. Scott rubbed himself against Peter, moaning at the Alpha bit into the flesh of his neck. Scott shivered as Peter nibbled over his mating mark and had him begging for his cock. It never took long for Scott to ask for sex, especially when Stiles or Peter went for his mating marks.

 

Peter easily slid into Scott. It was like coming home and he bit into Scott’s neck, drawing just a bit of his mate’s blood. The fire burned through Scott when Peter slid all the way in. He pressed his head into Peter’s shoulder and shuddered at the feeling of being so full. Peter held him while he centered himself. Scott had a bad habit of losing himself when sex was involved and would take him hours to come out of it. Peter loved him when he was like that and Stiles would just stare at Scott like he was the most precious thing.

 

“You never cease to amaze me, Little Red.” Peter murmured as he finally shifted his hips up. He drug a hand through Scott’s hair and pulled his face so that Peter could see it. He always had to see Scott’s face during sex, even during heat sex. Scott didn’t know the reasoning but he had his suspicions.

“Fuck me, Peter.” Scott growled as he grounded his hips down. He loved riding Peter and the control that seemed to come with it. He found himself lost in as he locked his knees on either side of Peter’s hips.

 

The growl that came from Peter was what Scott wanted to hear. He shivered as Peter sat up, Scott shifting in his lap and driving his cock deeper into him. Scott cried out and clutched onto Peter’s shoulders, nails digging deep into the flesh. He couldn’t speak, only small, pleased noises left his lips as Peter whispered into his ear.

 

“You’re so sweet and make the loveliest noises for me, Scott.” Peter whispered into his ear as he bit it. Scott bowed his back, pressing his chest against Peter’s. His nipples drug against Peter’s, earning him a moan from his Alpha.

 

Scott mewled for Peter to go faster, to drive into him as hard as he could but Peter seemed intent on taking his time. He was dragging this out slow as his hands guided Scott’s hips. There was probably a reason and the sharp breath that came from in front of the couch was the clue Scott needed. He looked up to Stiles with brown eyes blown wide from pleasure. He arched his neck up for a kiss and was rewarded with a deep, filthy kiss from his Beta. Stiles took his time as Peter thrusted up. Whatever Stiles had in his hands was abandoned as he reached and plucked one of Scott’s nipples.

 

Stiles traced his hand down Scott’s body. He could scent that both of his mates were close to orgasm. He smiled wickedly at Peter when his hand reached Scott’s erection. He gently ran his fingers over the tip and down the shaft, enjoying how Scott screamed his release and how Peter pushed his dick in one more time before his knot sealed him and Scott together. Stiles kissed Scott and told him how good of a boy he was and then pressed a kiss to Peter’s lips.

 

“What a sight to come home to.” Stiles grinned. Amusement shone in his eyes as Scott just sagged against Peter when he had reclined back on the couch. Peter’s hand ran through Scott’s hair as he praised his Omega. He was content and the rumble from his chest reassured both his mates. Scott sighed happily.

 

“Now, Stiles, surely we don’t need to add a dildo to our sex lives. Two cocks are all Scott needs.” Peter nuzzled the top of Scott’s head as he said it. The sign of affection had Scott melting more into his mate. They would be tied for at least an hour.

 

“It’s Kung Pow Chicken, ass. I got enough to last us a few days since Scott will be going into heat.” Stiles growled, his eyes glowing amber.

 

“But I’m your ass.” Peter’s eyes twinkled as he ignored the glow of his Beta’s eyes. He knew Stiles would never challenge him as a wolf so he had no worries.

 

“Yup.” Stiles said, popping the ‘p.’ Scott was fast asleep in Peter’s arms and he wouldn’t wake until Peter’s knot had deflated. He ran a hand through Scott’s hair. The love and adoration in Stiles’ eyes couldn’t be missed.

 

“We’ll have to take the next few days and next week off.” Stiles murmured softly as he sat on the edge of the couch.

 

“I agree. This heat feels as though it will be different and I don’t want either of us away from Scott. We can wait and it’s not like we’ll be missing out on anything. Scott is more important than killing right now. And after last night, I feel sated. I’m sure we can last.” Peter answered as he traced a circle on Scott’s shoulder.

 

“Do you think he knows what we do?” Stiles asked. This was a conversation they had many times but Stiles’ insecurity got the best of him sometimes. He didn’t know what Scott would think if he found out that Peter and Stiles murdered. There was something about watching the light leave a person’s eyes that was gratifying and Stiles didn’t want to give it up.

 

“No. Little Red is protected by us and it’ll stay that way. We’re careful and he’ll never learn.”

 

“Did you imagine that we would fall for him that night?” Stiles ran the back of his hand down Scott’s cheek.

 

“No. He was prey at first,” Peter smiled down at Scott. “I never imagined that I would lose my heart so quickly.”

 

“It’s a good thing we snatched him up. Someone would have smothered that light in his eyes and I don’t think I could ever go without it. He’s just, fuck, Peter. He’s so goddamn perfect and I’m so scared of losing him.” Stiles gripped his pants in his hands and twisted them. He didn’t like to think about life without Scott because it would be hollow and Peter felt the same.

 

“We have him now and that’s all that matters. Stop dwelling on asinine what ifs or you’ll drive yourself crazy, Stiles. Now. Go get the food and supplies up. I have a feeling we’ll be busy.” Peter hummed as he closed his eyes.

 

Stiles rolled his eyes knowing that the conversation was over. He gave his lovers one last kiss before putting everything up. He did it silently so he wouldn’t wake Scott. The secret he and Peter kept from their Omega weighed heavily on Stiles but he wasn’t ready to lose him. He knew that Scott was good and that innocence was something Stiles wanted to stay intact. He couldn’t bear the heartbreak that would be written on Scott’s face. He wasn’t ready to face that and didn’t know if he ever would be.

 

~*~

Scott lingered in the shadows of the alley as he watched his lovers tear someone limb from limb. They were still alive, living through the torture before someone went in for the kill. Scott had to admit to himself that he found it hot. He’d been stalking Peter and Stiles to see how they did it. He’d discovered a new kink the first time he had accidentally stumbled across a murder a few months ago. He had almost came when he saw Peter’s arms covered with blood while Stiles was sucking him off. It was all Scott could do to get home and jack off in the shower. He had found himself following Peter and Stiles when they were going out and Scott didn’t have to worry about them scenting him out because of all the blood.

 

He had his pants shoved down, his dick in his hand as he watched blood splatter over Stiles’ face. Scott couldn’t help the whimper that left his lips as he pushed his cock further into his hand. He wanted to be out there with his lovers and to be fucked on the bloody ground. Scott wanted it so bad that he started to move forward. He didn’t want to hide in the shadows anymore. The need to share this part of his lovers was deep and Scott needed to take it for himself.

 

Sauntering out onto the street, Scott started to discard his clothes. He knew the moment that they sensed him because their heads perked and Scott couldn’t read their expressions. They were both cut off from him and Scott didn’t like that at all. He grinned as he dropped to the ground, the cold concrete digging into his knees. He crawled on his hands and knees, back arching as he kept his eyes trained on Peter and Stiles. He licked his lips saucily as as their full attention stayed on Scott. He stopped when he was in front of Peter. The person they were killing was dead, their blood littering part of the wall and the ground. Scott was sure his hand brushed against an intestine but he didn’t care.

 

Both men were frozen until Scott slid up to his knees and pulled Peter’s cock out. He grinned up at Peter before deep throating him in an instant. Words weren’t needed because their bond was opened up at that point. Scott could feel the relief and hesitation pouring from them both but he only continued to suck on Peter’s cock, allowing a hand to rise up and beckon Stiles to him.

 

Stiles was hesitant at first. He didn’t know what to think of Scott on his knees. There was blood on that dark skin and he couldn’t but think how goddamn Scott was sucking Peter off. His pupils were blown wide with lust and desire. It was enough for Stiles to hurriedly shed his clothes and take up a spot behind his Omega. He ran his hands over Scott’s bowed back, blood sticking to his skin. Stiles groaned at the sight and dug his fingernails into his lover’s flesh. It was fresh blood that had Peter losing control and transforming his face into that familiar shift.

 

“Gonna fuck you, Little Red.” Stiles purred as he draped himself over Scott’s back. “I’m gonna take you apart while that little fucker dies. The last thing he’ll see is you riding my dick and he’ll think that he wished he had tapped you. But you’re ours, Scotty. No one’s allowed to have you.”

 

Scott mewled in response when he felt a finger circle around his hole. Stiles slipped a bloody finger in and twisted it while he continued to whisper dark, dirty things into Scott’s ear. Scott loved them. The words only had him groaning around Peter’s cock as Stiles opened his body up easily. Scott shoved his ass back on three fingers, demanding that Stiles take them away. Stiles chuckled as he complied and shoved his dick in up to the hilt.

A fast, rough rhythm was set as Stiles fucked Scott, his own transformation happening because of the high he was on. He growled as he pistoned his hips, driving his cock deep into Scott’s body and making his mate purr with pleasure. Peter was gripping onto Scott’s hair as he fucked his mouth. Sometimes they loved having their Little Red like this, all displayed for them. Scott keened under the pleasure and knew that Peter was close to blowing his load. He gave a particularly hard suck and before he knew it, Peter was knotting his mouth. Scott loved it and swallowed everything Peter had to offer.

 

His own orgasm was torn from him when Stiles put a bloody hand on his cock and began to stroke it roughly. He tried to scream his release but was stopped by Peter’s dick in his mouth. Stiles babbled until he came in Scott and knotted his ass as well. They couldn’t tumble down like they normally did after a session like this. Instead, they had to endure until knots started to deflate.

 

“Fuck, Little Red. You’re so fucking perfect.” Stiles breathed into Scott’s ear as he ran his hands down Scott’s body. “Should have known you wouldn’t have cared what we did and that you’d let us get away with murder.”

 

For the next hour Stiles and Peter praised Scott with words and touches. They told him how perfect he was and how much they adored him. When they could finally slip free from his body, they did so gently. Scott was pulled up into Peter’s arms and was  kissed deeply. Stiles nuzzled his head and twined their fingers together. He was being coddled and wasn’t even protesting the treatment. Scott was content and started to purr with all the positive attention.

 

“Stiles, would you mind cleaning up the mess while I tend to Scott?” Peter asked, knowing full well Stiles didn’t mind. He’d been sloppy in the beginning when Peter had first met Stiles but he was so damn good at it now and Peter couldn’t take that from Stiles. He took Scott to their car and wrapped him up in blankets they had there for a case of an emergency.

 

“Peter.” Scott slurred when he opened his eyes finally. They were bright and so adoring that Peter couldn’t help himself when he leaned forward to kiss Scott. It was slow, reverent and everything Scott wanted.

 

“Stay here, Little Red. We’ll be done soon.” Peter promised as he pushed Scott’s bangs back from his head.

 

Scott nodded and just laid down on the back seat. He curled into the blanket and drifted off into a content sleep. He’d been hesitant about approaching Stiles and Peter when they were murdering people but it panned out perfectly and he couldn’t ask for more. He could feel the dried blood on his skin flaking off and didn’t like it. The fresh blood had been so much better and he knew that he’d be crawling through it again if Peter and Stiles had anything to say about it.

 

It took his mates the better part of an hour to get everything cleaned up and when they were done, there was no trace of blood, DNA, or anything else in the alley. It was all so perfect that Scott was amazed. Stiles slipped into the back seat of the car while Peter drove off. Scott’s head was in his lap and the Beta was playing with his hair. It was a comfort and Scott just hummed happily. He watched as the light passed by overhead and enjoyed the feeling of being wrapped up in his mates. It was to their amusement that Scott allowed them to carry him back to their house. It was probably a good thing they didn’t have neighbors or things would get awkward.

 

He was set on their bed as Peter padded off to get a bath started. They refused to go to bed bloody and stain the silk sheets. Scott curled into Stiles’ side and just enjoyed the warmth of his mate until Peter emerged again to take them to the bath. Scott was cleaned thoroughly, the dried blood scrubbed off his skin. His skin was tinged pink by the time they were done and back into the bed, all three of them naked.

 

“Scott, how did you find us tonight?” Peter asked, stroking the Omega’s hair softly.

 

“I’ve been following you for awhile now. I’ve always known what you were doing. Who did you think cleaned your clothes?” Scott answered with a wicked grin. He had leaned up from his lover’s chest to stare up at Peter in amusement.

 

“You...what? Really? And you didn’t run screaming for the hills?” Stiles questioned, staring at Scott with a bit of shock.

 

“I found your bloody clothes in the early part of our relationship and cleaned it. I knew it wasn’t from the full moon and came to the only logical conclusion. It doesn’t bother me. And then well, I got the urge to follow you and I got so wet just watching you and Peter. I became addicted.” Scott explained, lowering his gaze as if he had done something wrong.

 

“Little Red, do not be ashamed. We only to keep you protected from us. We didn’t want to lose you over something like this because you had fit so well into the other aspect of our lives. But you aren’t adversed to this and that only makes you that much more of a treasure.” Peter’s tone was reassuring and had Scott smiling shakily. He needed to hear those words and pressed a kiss to his Alpha’s mouth.

 

“We’re gonna keep you, Scott. No matter what. You’re ours and we won’t give you up. But we won’t allow you to murder. I can’t live with the thought of you killing someone but we wouldn’t you mind tagging along for some sexy times. You were so fucking hot, babe.” Stiles praised, his hand going to Scott’s jaw and cupping it.

 

“Well, I probably tag along for the next few months.” Scott said blushing. “I’m...well...I’m pregnant.”

 

“I...pup? What?” Stiles sputtered while Peter only shook his head as if he had known along.

 

“A child, Stiles. I’m popping a kid out in a few months.” Scott rolled his eyes.

 

“When? What?” Stiles tried again.

 

“I’m two months along. And it happened when Peter fucked me on the couch.” Scott sighed with amusement as Stiles tried to speak.

  
Peter was trying to curb his laughter at seeing his Beta so speechless. It rarely happened and when it did, it was normally Scott’s doing. He was too amused and Scott could only snort in laughter and bury his face into Peter’s neck as Stiles tried to recollect himself. He was home and safe in the arms of his lovers so Scott couldn’t really ask for more. 


End file.
